


Already Won Me Over

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy babysits Elizabeth while Anne goes to work.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt given by were-the-tudorvontrapps.

Mornings were either very frantic or very quiet in the flat. There was no in between. And today, thankfully, was a very quiet one, save for a whimpery Elizabeth.

“I know you’re tired, darling,” Anne comments, trying to soothe the ten month old in her arms. She shifts her to rest on her hip as she pulls out some instant oatmeal from the pantry. Cathy comes into the kitchen, placing a kiss on Anne’s cheek and the top of Elizabeth’s head.

“Why is the little one upset? Oh, hold on, I got this,” Cathy takes over with making Elizabeth’s breakfast, seeing Anne’s one hand struggle with the mixing. “I heard her last night, I’m sorry I couldn’t be much help.”

Cathy became Anne’s flatmate several months back, and since they’ve started dating, they’ve turned Cathy’s bedroom into Elizabeth’s nursery and the tiny guest bedroom into a study and home office. She’s had a couple rush revisions that needed to be turned in for final proofing, forcing her to pull an all nighter and eventually crashing on her desk by the time she was done.

“It’s alright, were you able to finish?” Anne asks back, and Cathy only hums in response, slicing half a banana into chunks to add into the mix. “She woke up a couple of times. She’s been in and out of sleep but this morning I can’t tell what’s been bothering her.”

Anne moves over to the high chair and attempts to place her daughter down, only to have her wail loudly at the loss of contact. She pulls her back against her chest, rocking slightly.

“That doesn’t sound fun at all.” Cathy says, placing the small bowl of oatmeal on the counter. She looks up at Anne pensively. “Can I feed her?”

Cathy, for the most part, pulls her weight around flat, cleaning up when necessary and has her own set of errands to do, but she was still getting the hang of co-parenting Elizabeth. She knows basic things, like changing diapers and making bottles, and even more detailed things such as her sleep schedule and stuffie preferences, but she knows she isn’t the most maternal and often leaves it up to Anne to comfort and soothe.

So when she offers, it surprises them both.

“Yes, of course,” Anne beams, settling the semi-calmed child on her lap, facing her. “What time is it now?”

Cathy glances at the clock before scooping a small amount of food on the tiny spoon. “It’s only a little after eight. You’ve got time.”

“Okay, okay,” Anne exhales, dropping her head down to breathe in her daughter’s baby scent. She watches her girlfriend with a fondness she’s always reserved for moments like these. Cathy carefully blows on each spoonful of oatmeal and holds one-sided conversations with Elizabeth, making sure most of the food goes into her mouth.

“I’ve put bananas in this too because I know how much you like them,” Cathy mentions in passing as she feeds Elizabeth another spoonful, smiling as she opens wide and clamps her lips around the neck of the spoon. “Adds a bit of flavor, don’t you think?”

She slips the spoon out gently, and Anne only giggles at her commentary.

“Well, I think it does,” Cathy carries on, wiping Elizabeth’s mouth. “Your Mama’s laughing at me for my culinary innovations. Isn’t that just mean?”

“Oh, I love you.” Anne smiles, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. Cathy blushes deeply as she returns the favor, pulling away after a few moments.

They finish up with breakfast with no more fuss, and Anne changes Elizabeth into a new onesie before setting her down on the playpen in the living room. Cathy stays there with her while Anne gets ready to leave for work.

Cathy watches Elizabeth flip herself over onto her stomach with ease, stabilizing herself on her hands and knees before crawling out of her playpen and towards the couch where Cathy was sitting.

“Hi darling, paying me a little visit?” Cathy grins. She likes talking to Elizabeth because she listens, despite not being able to get coherent responses back. She doesn’t feel judged, and it also helps that she’s seen her grow so much the past couple of months.

Cathy doesn’t move to pick her up—she’s always been afraid of carrying her for some reason. Elizabeth grips at her pyjama pants and hoists herself up on wobbly legs, and she leans forward to hold her arms to help stabilize her.

“Oh, look at you!” Cathy praises, and Elizabeth giggles, flailing her arms up and out before landing on her bum. Cathy was bracing herself for tears when Elizabeth only laughs again, crawling towards her playpen and gnawing on one of her rubber teethers.

“The sitter should’ve been here a few minutes ago,” Anne says as she walks into the living room fully dressed, putting on her earrings. She fishes her phone out from her pocket and she curses under her breath, opening the text from the sitter saying that she she was sick and won’t be able to watch over Elizabeth today.

“Babe, do you know anyone who can watch Lizzie? Sitter can’t make it and I’m not the biggest fan of the daycare near the office,” Anne asks, sitting down next to Cathy as she puts on her shoes. “We can also try asking Mrs. Aragon from next door, doesn’t she—“

“I can do it.” Cathy offers, the words leaving her mouth faster than she can process them. “I’ve finished my edits, I don’t have to leave the flat today. I’ll watch her.”

Anne trusts her with her heart, but this was also the first time she’s left the two of them alone for a whole day. Anne looks at Cathy, pressing her forehead against hers, and it quells the anxiety in her stomach.

“Okay, okay,” Anne exhales, kissing her nose before pulling away. “Thank you.”

“Anything,” Cathy nods earnestly. “But expect me calling you throughout the day.”

Anne only laughs, picking Elizabeth up from the floor to give her goodbye kisses before passing her over to Cathy, who squeaks in surprise, holding the little girl as close to her body as possible.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Looks like it’s just you and me, kid.”

Elizabeth was a relatively docile, sweet baby who doesn’t usually cry unless she needed something or was in pain. She was used to babysitters, and was just as familiar with Cathy as she was with Anne, given their living situation. Despite this, she fusses a bit in Cathy’s arms the minute Anne leaves, and she almost drops her when she kicks her legs, her heart hammering against her chest.

“Oh, God, help me,” Cathy mutters, putting Elizabeth down on the floor and she immediately crawls away. She wishes they had one of those baby walkers to put her into, but she vaguely remembers Anne saying something about their muscles not developing properly if they used them. 

“Ba-ba,” Elizabeth mumbles out, sitting on the carpet in the living room. “Ba-ba!”

“Hold on,” Cathy says, running into their room to get her phone before coming back to sit on the couch. She’s only ever heard ‘ma-ma’ from Elizabeth, so she was completely in the dark for this one. 

Cathy sends her a quick text before throwing her phone on the couch to catch Elizabeth about to fall face first into the ground. 

**[Cathy]: what is baba**

Anne replies almost instantly.

**[Anne]: HAHA**

**[Anne]: baba is milk, been working with her on that one**

**[Anne]: hasn’t used it until now apparently**

“Stay,” Cathy releases her hands from Elizabeth, who was already starting to whimper. Cathy checks her phone before quickly standing up to prepare her bottle. She hears the faint sound of her ringtone and she shakes the bottle in her hands as she walks back, lying Elizabeth against her boppy pillow first before answering the phone. 

“Hi, sorry,” Cathy says breathlessly, and Anne only chuckles, sitting on her desk. 

“Everything okay there?” Anne asks, her tone light but laced with concern. “You sound winded.”

“It’s fine, everything’s under control here,” Cathy reassures. She wants to prove to her girlfriend that she can take care of her (their?) daughter—she’s not off to the best start, but by hell, will she try her best. “I just went and got her a baba, I mean, bottle.”

“Mum speak sounds good on you,” Anne hums teasingly, and Cathy can literally hear her grinning madly on the other end. “I like it.” 

Cathy blushes hard at her admission, and she swallows thickly. “Hmm, well,” She clears her throat. “Thanks?”

“You are too cute.” Anne giggles, and Cathy relaxes a bit, her face still hot. She glances over to Elizabeth and sees her still halfway through her bottle, staring up at the mobile hanging above her. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Yeah, um,” Cathy shakes her head, clearing her mind from the nonchalant praise that always makes her feel a certain way. “Are there any other words I should know that she might drop on me?”

“Oh!” Anne says excitedly. “You just got baba, and I think I heard her say ‘nana’, like banana, once. We’re working on her saying hi and bye-bye, and she understands things like ‘no’ and ‘more’, but she can’t say those yet. Just play it by ear, I know you can do it.”

“Wow, okay. Okay, got it,” Cathy nods, filing the information in her head. Elizabeth drops the empty bottle to the floor, her face looking drowsier by the second. Cathy only laughs. “I need to go, E’s milk drunk.”

“Oh, that’s the best. Go on, kiss our girl for me. Love you!” Anne says, ending the call before Cathy could respond. 

_Our girl._

She ponders on the idea as she carefully lifts a sleepy Elizabeth into her arms, walking towards her nursery with a sway to her step. She puts her down and waits for her to settle for a few moments before taking the baby monitor from the dresser and walking out of the room. She fishes her phone out and sends a quick photo to Anne. 

**[Cathy]: E’s down for the count**

**[Anne]: Perf, thanks x let her sleep in for a bit more and pls skip PM nap**

**[Cathy]: …why is she skipping her afternoon nap**

**[Cathy]: is this a test**

Anne simply sends a winky face, making Cathy groan, but she immediately follows up with another text. 

**[Anne]: jk. she needs the extra sleep since she didn’t get much last night**

**[Anne]: trying to fix her schedule**

**[Cathy]: ok makes sense**

**[Anne]: in other news, they’re letting us home early today!!**

**[Anne]: building-wide fumigation**

**[Anne]: don’t cook, i’ll bring dinner xx**

**[Cathy]: i don’t tell you i love you enough**

Cathy sends a ton of heart emojis before pocketing her phone and going towards her study, answering her small backlog of emails before starting on lunch. She reheats leftover pasta from last night’s dinner and eats by herself, scrolling through her instagram feed to keep her occupied.

Cathy hears faint whimpers from the baby monitor, and she takes one last bite before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and heading straight into the nursery. She sees Elizabeth standing up on the edge of the cot, crying as she holds on to the railing.

“Ma-ma,” Elizabeth whimpers, and Cathy coos, lifting her up into her arms. 

“I know, I know, I miss her too,” Cathy tells her, holding her close to her chest and she makes her way to the kitchen. “Mama will be home soon.” 

Elizabeth calms down after a while and Cathy sits her in her high chair, placing the plastic bowl filled halfway with cut-up pasta noodles.

“Dig in, baby girl,” Cathy encourages, and Elizabeth tentatively squishes her hand into the pasta, grimacing at the texture before lifting her hand up and whining. Cathy quickly wipes her hand clean and takes the bowl, grabbing one of her little forks to feed her instead. 

“Oh, you’re just a little princess, aren’t you,” Cathy teases, opening her mouth for Elizabeth to mimic as she slides the bit of pasta into her mouth. “That’s okay, I don’t like eating with my hands either.” 

After lunchtime was over, both Elizabeth and Cathy had tomato sauce over their shirts and figured a bath was next on the agenda. She heads to the bathroom and removes Elizabeth’s onesie and her diaper while her tiny tub fills up, and she sits her in the middle only to be splashed at, getting the front of her shirt soaking wet. 

“Oh!” Cathy gasps, and she flicks a bit of water on her nose in retaliation, making Elizabeth squeal with delight. She massages a bit of shampoo in her hair and tries copying what she sees in the movies, the little girl absolutely oblivious to Cathy’s doings. She quickly towels off her hands and snaps a few photos of her handiwork, sending it to Anne without any additional comment.

“Alright, before you turn into a prune,” Cathy smiles, rinsing Elizabeth off. She brings her to the master bedroom and settles her on the large bed after dressing her up. Cathy keeps making quick glances back to the bed to make sure Elizabeth doesn’t fall off as she changes out of her wet top and into a loose jumper.

Cathy’s phone buzzes, and she sits in the middle of the bed with Elizabeth on her lap before opening the text.

**[Anne]: why did you give her a mohawk**

**[Anne]: of all things**

**[Cathy]: it felt right at the moment**

Cathy laughs, and Elizabeth, enjoying the sound, giggles along as well. Cathy sits Elizabeth in front of her and she crawls closer, grabbing the hem of her jumper and lifting it up. Cathy takes over, hiding behind it and immediately pulls it down. “Boo!”

Elizabeth squeals and giggles, prompting Cathy to do it a few more times. To her surprise, Elizabeth grasps at the hem of her jumper with both hands and maneuvers herself inside, popping her head out through the neck of the jumper with a high pitched, “Boo!”

Cathy laughs at the little girl’s antics, and she sets her phone on record and places it on the bedside table to film Elizabeth popping in and out of her jumper, trying out her new word and squealing with joy every time she does.

Elizabeth, as if a wave washed over her, calms down significantly, and she stays inside of Cathy’s jumper, her head resting on her clavicle and her little face peeking out of the neck hole ever so slightly. She doesn’t sleep, but rather stares, her baby fingers exploring and grasping at the fabric on the sleeves from the inside. 

Cathy feels serene, and slightly overwhelmed at the amount of trust Elizabeth has in her. She’s never been this close to her before, and all her fears of holding Elizabeth have all but melted away. She didn’t know what she was thinking—holding her just feels right.

She snaps a quick photo of them from a high angle so Anne could see her daughter was still able to breathe, and quickly sends it to her. 

**[Cathy]: i’m pregnant x**

“Are you sleepy, baby girl? Your mama told me I can’t let you nap this afternoon,” Cathy croons, stroking Elizabeth’s back through her jumper. She tries coaxing her out of it but she whimpers, wrapping her chubby arms around her chest and she leaves it at that. “How’s about we work on your words for a little bit? You can stay here, I don’t mind. I quite like you close. Then we can play outside in the living room, how’s that sound?”

Cathy doesn’t wait for a response. “Can you say banana? Banana. That’s your favourite fruit. Banana.”

Her phone pings, and she fights off a smile when she reads her response. 

**[Anne]: congratulations, i can tell she’s beautiful**

**[Anne]: omw home**

**[Cathy]: thanks, she takes after her mum**

**[Cathy]: take care xx**

“Nana, nana,” Elizabeth babbles, and Cathy grins at her enthusiasm. “Mama, nana.” 

“Great job, E!” Cathy grins, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. They carry on with a few more words that she knows, and after a while, she was already carrying her, still inside her jumper, into the living room.

Cathy hears the doorknob click, and Anne steps in, removing her shoes by the door. 

“I’m home!” Anne hollers out, placing the bag of food on the kitchen counter before heading towards the pair.

“Hello, my love,” Anne smiles, leaning down to press her lips against Cathy’s. They pull away after a few moments, and Anne looks down and chuckles at Elizabeth looking absolutely content inside the jumper. “How’s the pregnancy treating you?” 

“She’s very responsive,” Cathy retorts with a goofy grin, shaking her head. “E, look who’s home! Don’t you want to say hi to Mama?”

Elizabeth pops her heads out from the jumper and beams. She turtles her head back in and Cathy helps her as she crawls out, passing her over to Anne.

“Hi, baby girl! Did you miss your Mama, hmm?” Anne coos, peppering her face with kisses making her giggle. “Have you been good for Cathy? She’s your other mama, you know.”

Cathy blinks at the moniker, and Anne only winks.

They play in the living room for a little longer before Anne gets up to change into more comfortable clothes. Cathy has Elizabeth on her lap facing her, lightly bouncing her knee. 

“Your mama called me this morning, E,” Cathy brings up, ceasing her bouncing. “She said that you were ours. And I’ve been thinking about it since this morning.”

“I love you a lot, E, more than anything,” Cathy confesses. “I’ve always did, but today just made me realize just how much I do. You may not be mine biologically, baby girl, but know that I love you all the same.” 

Anne was walking through the hallway when she overhears Cathy’s one-sided conversation with Elizabeth, and her heart swells in her chest.

Anne waits until she feels that Cathy was finished before stepping into the room, and Cathy stands up with Elizabeth in her arms, walking to meet her in the middle.

“By the way, what did you bring ho–mmph!” Cathy starts, but Anne interrupts by crashing her lips against hers. Anne reaches up to cup Cathy’s face in her hands, and she rests her forehead against hers when they pull away. 

“I love you so, so much,” Anne exhales, and her heart blooms at her admission. “I just needed you to know that.” 

“I love you,” Cathy whispers back with the brightest smile, her hold on Elizabeth tightening. She wonders how she got so lucky. “This little one, too. What you said about her being ours, I want that. Thank you for giving me that.”

Anne could only beam. 


End file.
